Things We Hear
by JustMe133
Summary: After a fight with Jesse, Ethan gets knocked unconscious for a couple of weeks. That's the best summary I can give without giving the story away. Rated T for eventually boy-boy pairing. Once again. don't like, don't read.
1. The Fight

**Okay so this is another one of my unfinished stories. Hope you all like it. I don't know how I feel about the title honestly, but I couldn't think of anything that went well with the story really so I'm sticking with it! **

**Please enjoy.**

**Still don't own MBAV. Just saying.**

…

"Ethan!" Benny screamed as he watched his best friend get slammed against the wall by Jesse. Benny was being held hostage by some unknown vampire who practically worshiped Jesse. The two boys had been on their way home when Jesse came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Shut up nerd!" the unknown vampire said, baring his fangs closer to Benny's skin.

"Don't!" Jesse commanded as he stood over Ethan's unmoving form. "Let him speak. They'll probably be his last words anyway."

"Why are you doing this?" Benny asked, eyes not leaving Ethan's slumped form on the ground.

"Because you stupid, pitiful excuse for a spellmaster, you two stand in the way of what I want. I'm starting with him because he dared to have a crush on my girl!" Jesse said as he glared down at Ethan.

"He doesn't like her anymore!" Benny said in an attempt to get Jesse to leave him alone.

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? He does not like Sarah anymore," Benny spoke slowly as he stared into Jesse's ice blue eyes.

"You lie."

"What would be the point in lying to you? You'll kill us anyway."

"How do you know?"

"…" Benny was speechless, not sure how to answer.

"Tell me spellmaster, or I kill him RIGHT NOW!" Jesse said, stooping to shove Ethan's limp body against the wall, holding him up by the throat. Benny let out a relieved sigh when a pain-filled moan escaped from Ethan's lips.

"He's alive."

"Yes he is. For now. So, you say he doesn't like Sarah anymore. Do you really think that will keep me from killing him and you?" Benny just stood there, not bothering to answer him. "Exactly."

"Leave them alone!" Sarah said as her and Rory ran towards Jesse. He spun around, using Ethan as a shield.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him." The two good vampires stopped, staring at Jesse. "Now, where did you two come from?" Jesse asked, looking between the dark haired beauty and the blonde haired bouncing ball of energy.

"We were going out to hunt when we heard Benny," Sarah said, glancing at Benny who was still being held hostage by the other vampire. Benny looked at her with wide eyes, begging clear in them. She frowned before she turned back around to face Jesse. "I'm the one you want. Let them go."

"Not that easy Sarah."

"Yes it is. We could leave, never come back here. Leave them alone, and I'm yours."

"Sarah you can't!" Rory said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Rory, I have to!"

"Sarah," a strained voice rasped out. Every head turned to see a barely conscious Ethan staring at her. "Don't. We're not worth it."

"Yes you are. You guys are my friends. So Jesse, leave them alone, promise to never come back, and I'll go with you."

"What do these measly humans mean to you anyway? You'll forget them eventually."

"Like you need me, I need them. Alive and human. This is my only offer. Me for their safety. The minute you even attempt to hurt them, I'm gone." Jesse let go of Ethan, who dropped to the ground with a whimper.

"Let him go," Jesse said, waving a hand at the vampire holding Benny. Once the restraining hold was gone, Benny ran to Ethan, pulling the other boy's limp body to him. "There. They are free. Now Sarah, let's go," Jesse said, holding a hand out to her. She slowly walked to him.

"Promise me that you will leave them alone, and that you won't go after them or send anyone after them. Promise, and I'm yours." Jesse studied her for a minute before sighing.

"You are so stubborn. But I love that about you. Fine. I promise you that I will not come after them again or send anyone here to get them," he said, holding his hand out again. She reluctantly put her hand in his. He smiled and pulled her to him, running a hand down her face. "So beautiful. So strong. All mine." Sarah sighed before smiling at him.

"Jesse… goodbye." Jesse's eyes widened before Sarah shoved a stake into his chest. He hissed in pain, then was gone. She turned on the other vampire to see Rory copying her, shoving a stake into his chest. The unknown hissed in pain before vanishing as well.

"Sarah…Rory… where'd you get the stakes?" Benny asked as he held Ethan to him still, who was shallowly breathing, eyes barely open.

"We really were out to hunt when we heard you speak. Then we heard Jesse and figured it couldn't be good. So Rory ran and got us these so we could take care of him and anyone else who was with him."

"Well thanks you guys. We should probably get Ethan home."

"I can carry him if you want," Sarah said, holding her arms so Benny could put Ethan in them. Benny nodded and stood up, shifting Ethan into Sarah's arms.

"Let's take him to my place and have grandma look him over before we take him home."


	2. Unconscious

_Ethan's thoughts:_

"_Ethan, come on E, wake up." That's Benny's voice. I can hear him, but I can't move and can't see. It's like a heavy blanket is on me, holding me down. What? What is that? It feels like … stroking. Someone's stroking my face. "Wake up E." Benny again. He must be the one stroking my face. It feels good, calming me from freaking out about not being able to see or move. "Ethan, can you hear me? Grandma says sometimes unconscious people can hear even though they're out. I wish there was some way I could know you were listening." I wish I could move to show you I'm listening Benny. I really do. I can hear the worry in his voice. "Ethan, buddy, I need you. Please E, wake up soon. I miss you." Benny…_

_I wonder how long I was out this time. "Ethan, come on dude, you gotta wake up! Benny's a mess without you. I mean, he's just like miserable. Me and Sarah are trying to help him but … he's not the same without you by his side." Rory. What's he doing here, wherever here is? "Me and Sarah miss you too of course, but we both have faith that you'll wake up soon. Benny has faith too, but he's so worried." Benny. He needs me. I gotta wake up. I can't let the darkness get to me again. I need to wake up. For him. For all of them. I need to …_

…

"_Ethan, you okay?" Is that … Jane? "You're lucky that it's summer break. Mom and dad don't know you're asleep. They just think that you're going through teenage angst or something like that. I overheard them talking. Benny's paid me to not tell them. I wouldn't anyway but don't tell him that, I can use the money." Jane, you are so devious. "Anyway, wake up Ethan. It's not the same at home. I miss picking on you. And I would pick on Benny but he just mopes." Jane, thank you …_

…

_I won't let the darkness get to me this time. I will wake up. I will! Even if I have to force myself. "Ethan! Your hand twitched! The first sign of movement. Grandma! His hand twitched! Grandma!" Benny sounds so happy. I love hearing him that happy. "Ethan, come on, I need you, please wake up. Please." "Benny, what happened?" "Grandma, his hand twitched! It's the first sign of movement I've seen since bringing him here." "Well, then hopefully he'll wake up soon." Hopefully I do. What is that? I can feel someone holding onto my hand, intertwining my fingers with theirs. "Ethan, I gotta tell you something, even if you won't remember I'll feel better telling you this and getting it off my chest." Benny, what do you have to tell me? And I hope I remember because it sounds important. "Ethan… I found the poem you wrote… about the person you like. I think I remember it by heart actually. Let's see how did it go… Oh yeah. 'Taller than me, that's what I see. Hair as dark as mine, flared away from me. Eyes a beautiful sea foam green, always get to me. Why can't you see that we're meant to be?'" YOU FOUND MY POEM? Oh right, he can't hear me. I just screamed in my head for nothing. But he found it. Oh no. Nonononononononono. "Ethan did you hear me? Your hand is tightening around mine. E, it's okay. I don't mind. I… I like you back. I mean, if you wrote that about me. If not, then I really hope you forget that I just admitted my feelings. Ethan…"_


	3. What Happened?

Ethan's eyes opened to a dimly lit room. He blinked a few times, not sure of where he was. His whole body ached and his throat hurt. He felt a weight on his hand. Turning his head with a grimace, he saw Benny holding his hand as he slept in a chair next to … Benny's bed. He was in Benny's room. That made sense, since the last solid memory he had was of being attacked by Jesse with Benny. He had some fuzzy memories, bits and pieces of conversations that he must have heard while he was out.

"Benny," Ethan rasped out, coughing in the process. Benny jolted awake, looking around wildly. His eyes landed on the pale boy in his bed.

"You're awake! Let me go get you some water and maybe some Tylenol, Grandma said you'd probably still be in pain." Benny ran out of the room, frantic that Ethan was actually awake. Ethan was lying back on the bed, smirking at his spastic friend. _I don't mind. _Ethan sat up, wondering where that memory came from. _I found the poem…_ Ethan looked up as Benny walked in to the room, a glass of water and the pills in his hands. "Here ya go buddy." Ethan took them willingly, eyes glued to Benny's face. _That was Benny's voice I heard those memories in. _

"Benny… what happened?" Benny took the glass from Ethan and sat back down before speaking.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Benny asked, eyes filled with worry.

"Um… the fight with Jesse. I remember him grabbing me and that other guy grabbing you. Everything else after that is kinda wonky."

"Okay. Well, Sarah and Rory saved our butts and vanquished Jesse, again. You were barely conscious so we brought you here to have Grandma check on you before taking you home. By the time we got here you were out though, and she said you should just stay here, since you had basically slipped into a coma. She talked to your parents and told them you were staying with us for a while."

"How long?"

"Um.. about 2 weeks."

"Wow. Are you okay? You look exhausted…"

"Well, sleeping in a chair can get uncomfortable fast," Benny said, chuckling some.

"Come here then. Your bed is big enough for both of us," Ethan said, scooting over so Benny could join him. Benny looked apprehensive that Ethan would suggest that. "Come on Benny. We're best friends." Benny just sighs but does as he asks, getting into bed next to him. His eyes widened as Ethan curled up against him, sighing happily. "Benny, would you mind if I rest again? I'm so tired…"

"Yeah E, sleep, its fine. I think Imma sleep too."


	4. Memories and Visions

Ethan woke up the next morning to sunlight blinding him. He was attempting to move when he felt arms wrapped around him. As he woke up more, he remembered everything that had happened. The fight with Jesse, Sarah and Rory saving them, then blackness… But in the blackness, he heard voices. There was Rory's voice, Jane's, Benny's Grandma's, and … Benny's. Benny telling him about … something important… Ethan tried hard to remember what he heard while he was unconscious. He knew he needed to remember it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ethan plunged into his memories, searching. His eyes snapped open as he found what he was trying to remember. _"I found the poem you wrote." _Ethan's eyes widened as he thought this through. _Benny told me about the poem… then he recited it from memory to my unconscious self and then he … he said he liked me back if that poem was about him! OHMYGOD!_ Ethan glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Benny next to him. He smiled a bit then wiggled out of his embrace.

As he swung his feet to the floor, a wave of dizziness overcame him. "Ethan, you okay?" Benny asked sleepily, looking at the dark haired boy who had his head in his hands.

"Benny! Did I wake you?"

"It's fine. I should get up anyway. You okay though?" Benny asked, sitting up and shifting to sit next to Ethan. Ethan glanced at him through his fingers as they still covered his face.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Just achy."

"I would imagine so. You took quite a beating from Jesse. I'm surprised you didn't have any broken bones." Ethan just nods then stands up, legs shaking from not being used for weeks. He wobbled some and almost fell, but someone caught him. "Need help?" Benny said, a small smirk on his face. Ethan just glared at him.

"You try moving after being frozen for two weeks."

"Frozen?"

"That's what it felt like. I couldn't move or see anything. There was only blackness."

"Couldn't move or see… Could you…?" Benny asked, cutting himself off. Ethan just looked at him, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Could I what?"

"Nothing. Um, wanna get something to eat? No food for two weeks, you must be starving," Benny said, attempting to move from Ethan, but Ethan grabbed onto his arm. Benny just looked at him with wide eyes, different emotions running through them.

"Help me walk? I honestly don't think I can make it on my own without falling and hurting myself."

"Um, sure," Benny said, wrapping an arm around Ethan. He couldn't help the deep blush that spread over his cheeks as Ethan wrapped an arm around him. He looked and saw a small smile on Ethan's face, which brought a smile to his own. Together, they made their way to Benny's kitchen.

…

"Good to see you up and moving again Ethan," Benny's grandma said as she entered the kitchen after Ethan finished eating. Both boys looked up then, Ethan's eyes wide and a smile on Benny's face.

"Yeah he woke up last night but it was really late so I gave him some Tylenol and he went back to sleep."

"Have you let Rory and Sarah know yet? I'm sure they're worried about him still."

"Yeah I'll text them," Benny said, pulling his phone out. While he was busy texting Benny's grandma turned to Ethan.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore and kinda exhausted."

"Well, you went through hell from what I heard. Just take it easy a couple days."

"I will. I actually think I'm gonna shower. Can I borrow some clothes?" Ethan asked, turning to the taller boy.

"You keep clothes over here all the time. I'm sure we can find something that fits your short body."

"I'm not that short!" Ethan said defensively. Benny just laughed, shaking his head as he stood up.

"Come on E. Do you need help walking again?" Ethan just nodded and reached out for Benny's now outstretched hand. As their hands connected Ethan went spiraling into a vision.

_Ethan's Vision:_

_Benny was holding hands with someone. Ethan saw Benny reach up and cup the person's cheek and stroke it gently. Ethan couldn't see who Benny was with, but he could feel his heart breaking as he watched Benny lean down, and by the looks of it, kiss the unknown person he was with._

_*End Vision*_

As Ethan came back into the real world, everything began spinning and he heard a high-pitched whine in his ears. "Benny," was all he mumbled out before crashing onto the floor.

"Ethan!"

…

**Alright I know that's a sucky place to end. Can you say cliffhanger? Hope I can find the time to finish this along with the rest of them. **

**Hope you all found this one interesting.**

**Peace and love to all! [hippie moment there sorry :) ]**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Confusing Visions and Almost Kissing

**Yay another story got updated! Go me!**

**Update date: 1-29-2012**

**Enjoy.**

…

Ethan's eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings. Looking up, he saw Sarah, Rory, and Benny's Grandma watching him with anxious looks on their faces. As everything began to focus around him, he realized his head was in Benny's lap, and Benny was running his fingers through his hair.

"Ethan, what happened? Did you get lightheaded or dizzy when you stood up?" Benny's grandma asked, pressing a hand against Ethan's forehead. He shook his head and sat up, causing Benny to just place his arm around Ethan's body and hold him close to him. Ethan looked at him quizzically, while Benny just shook his head.

"I had a vision. That must have been what caused me to black out." Ethan noticed how Benny's arm tightened some around him as he said that.

"Oh. Well then, why don't you go take that shower you were talking about and maybe just relax? You don't need to over work yourself." Ethan just nodded and stood up, wobbling slightly. He was caught by Sarah, which sent him into yet another vision as her hand wrapped around his arm.

_Ethan's vision:_

_Ethan saw Sarah prowling around some unmoving body on the ground, her fangs showing and eyes yellow as she watched the body hungrily. Suddenly she was next to the body, licking her lips, which made it where Ethan could recognize the body... He screamed, sending himself out of the vision._

_*End vision*_

"Ethan! What's wrong?" Sarah asked, tugging on his arm. He yanked it out of her grip, staring at her with wide, scared eyes.

"J-just stay away from me and my friends and family," he said, backing out of the room. Once he was out of the kitchen, he fled to Benny's room, shutting the door behind him. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," he mumbled to himself as he slid down the door.

"First I see Benny kissing someone, when I have a giant crush on him and thought he possibly liked me back, then I see Sarah getting ready to drink blood from-"A sob broke through him before he could finish his sentence **[A/N oh yeah I'm that mean xD] **He sat there, huddled against the door, tears streaming down his face. A fierce knocking on the door caused him to squeak out in surprise and scoot away.

"Ethan! E, buddy you okay?" Benny hollered through the door. "I'm coming in!" Benny opened the door and gasped as he took in the look on his best friends face. He was shaky, pale, eyes red from crying. "Ethan," Benny said softly, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms next to the shaking boy. "What happened?"

"I-I had a vision when Sarah caught me," he whispered, closing his eyes against the images.

"Of what?"

"Sh-she was about to drink blood from –sob-" Ethan couldn't finish his sentence as he shook his head. "Don't make me say it. I don't want to think about it."

"Well what did you see with me? You said had a vision earlier. I was the only person you were touching …" Benny watched as Ethan tensed next to him and avoided his eyes, a deep blush flying up his cheeks. "What did you see E?"

"N-nothing."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"At least look at me?" Ethan did, turning his still red, now dry eyes towards his best friend, who gently cupped the shorter boys face in his hands. He slowly moved forward, until they were nose to nose. "Whatever it was, I'm just glad you're okay." Together, they closed their eyes and inched closer. Soon, they could feel each other's breath on the other's face, lips so close.

"Ethan! Dude you okay?" Rory screamed, jumping into the room, causing Ethan to scoot away from Benny.

…

**Oh yeah I'm ending it there. Haha. Sorry dear readers :)**

**Hope everyone liked it. **

**Peace and love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. A Vision Come True

**RECAP: Ethan had a vision of Sarah about to drink from someone he knows and he and Benny ALMOST kissed, but Rory interrupted them!**

**Here's the next installment of Things We Hear**

**Enjoy...**

…

Benny glared at Rory, eyes filled with hatred, aimed at the blonde vampire, who didn't even seem to notice.

"Yeah Rory, I'm fine. Can you just give me and Benny a minute alone? I need to talk to him," Ethan asked, staring at the blonde boy.

"Sure E. If you need me, let me know!" he said, bouncing out of the room. Ethan glanced at Benny, staring at him.

"Wh-what did you have to talk to me about?"

"Were you about to kiss me?" Ethan asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Benny said, seeing no point in lying.

"Why?"

"I… I li-like you."

"No you don't," Ethan said, standing up and backing away from the taller boy, who had stood up too.

"What? How do you know what I feel? I do like you. I know being gay is "wrong", but hell, I like you Ethan! I felt like I was dying while you were unconscious! I was so worried about you."

"No you don't! Quit saying that!" Ethan went to put his hands over his ears when he felt gentle fingers wrap around his own.

"No. I won't. I thought, I thought you liked me too," Benny asked, voice breaking as he held Ethan's hands. He gently brought one hand up and stroked Ethan's cheek, staring him in the eyes. "I really like you Ethan." Benny leaned down and pressed his lips against Ethan's as he held his face in one hand, his hand in the other.

"I-I like you too," Ethan mumbled as Benny pulled away a bit, smiling at him. "You just made my vision of you come true…"

"That was your vision?"

"Yeah but I didn't know it was me you were kissing in it."

"There's no one I'd rather kiss than you. Trust me on that."

"I do. I trust you more than anyone."

"You ready to talk about what you saw with Sarah?" Ethan looks at Benny, and Benny feels like his heart is breaking as he sees the fear in his eyes. "Who was she going to drink from E?"

"You."

…

**Oh noooooo!**

**I'm getting good at cliffhangers huh?**

**Please review! Sorry this chapter was so short, think of it as a filler for now. **

**Peace my friends!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Tell Him No

**Updated: 2-1-2012 ; Posted: 2-2-2012**

**Soooo, what can I say about this chapter …. I honestly don't know.**

**Hope you all like it :)**

**Still don't own anything between here and the first chapter. Just throwin' that out there.**

…

"We need to talk to Sarah. She would never drink from me. She hates drinking from humans. Your vision must have been wrong," Benny said, letting go of Ethan and stepping away from him some.

"My visions are never wrong."

"Well this one is! Sarah wouldn't do that to me! Or anyone for that matter."

"Benny," Ethan said, stepping close to the slowly freaking out boy, who just took a step back, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react this way!"

"I'm going to go talk to her," he said, brushing past Ethan and heading towards his kitchen. "SARAH!"

"Benny? What's up?" said girl asked, walking up to him.

"Ethan had a vision of you drinking blood from me!"

"WHAT? I would never, and I mean NEVER, do that to you of all people. You smell awful," she said, wrinkling her face in distaste.

"Good to know," he said sarcastically, glaring at her. "Then what did his vision mean?"

"No idea. But I have no plans at all to drink from you or anyone I know for that matter. In fact … the only person who smells good enough to drink is … well Ethan."

"You touch him and I will stake you instantly," he said darkly, glaring at her. She held her hands up defensively, frowning at him.

"Heyheyhey, you know I would never do that. I only did it before to save his life."

"Good. Make sure to remember that and not let your vampire self rule over the little shred of humanity you have left," he said bitterly, turning around to find Ethan staring at him, in shock and surprise.

"You… you threatened Sarah."

"Don't tell me. You still like her. Of course. I shouldn't be surprised," Benny said bitterly, walking away.

"Benny!"

"Save it Ethan. I don't want to hear excuses," he called over his shoulder, slamming his door to his bedroom and locking the door with a spell, collapsing on his bed. "Stupid Sarah, taking away the only thing that makes life worth living… That's it!" Benny said, sitting up in his bed. "Maybe he'd like me more if I was like her…"

…

"Ethan, what just happened?" Sarah asked confusedly, turning to face the silent boy, who was still staring off into the direction that Benny had gone. "Hello, Ethan?"

"I had a vision of you getting ready to drink from him. He freaked out and confronted you obviously, and I caught the part of the conversation where he was threatening you, and he thought … he thought I still liked you."

"But you don't?"

"No. I like him. We even kissed earlier. Right before I told him what I saw with you."

"Oh Ethan, I'm sorry," she said, patting his shoulder, sending him into yet another vision **[A/N: Wow, he has quite a few visions in this story huh? Oh well, whatever works!]**

_*Vision*_

"_Change me Sarah!" Benny was saying to her, eyes filled with sadness. "Change me so he'll like me like he likes you. Please Sarah."_

"_Benny, you'd give up your humanity for him?"_

"_I'd do anything for him."_

_*End*_

"No. Nononononono," Ethan said, falling to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" He just nodded and looked up at Sarah.

"Tell him no. He's going to ask you to change him. Tell him no. Please."

"Ethan…"

"PLEASE SARAH! PROMISE ME YOU'LL TELL HIM NO!"

"I promise I will tell him no."

"Thank you Sarah."

…

**End? Yes indeed-y for now! Sorry it's so short! I need to work on writing longer chapters…**

**I think this turned out good though, what do you, dear readers, think?**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time…**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Help Me Sarah, Please

**Guess what? It's update time! YAY! Lol.**

**Updated: 2-3-2012**

**This chapter … is kinda dramatic… in a way… maybe… maybe not. I don't know. We just mainly have a curious Sarah, confused/desperate Benny, and a very, very angry Ethan.**

**Enjoy…**

…

"Sarah, I think I should go home for a bit. If he asks you while I'm gone, try to knock some sense into him? Please?"

"Sure Ethan, I will."

"Thanks. Rory! Will you help me get home? I probably shouldn't be by myself."

"Sure dude! Let's go!" Rory said energetically, pulling Ethan out of the house. Sarah watched them go. As soon as the front door closed, Benny was out of his room.

"Look Ethan, I'm sorry… Where'd he go?" Benny asked, looking around with a confused expression. Sarah shook her head and giggled.

"He went home for a bit. Thought you could use the time to cool off."

"Oh. Well… where's Rory?"

"He escorted Ethan home. You okay Benny?"

"Yeah… I am. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"Benny…" Sarah said in a warning tone, knowing where this conversation was going.

"What's it like?" Now she was just confused.

"What's what like?"

"Knowing that, no matter what you do, he'll always think you're perfect?"

"Ethan doesn't think I'm perfect."

"You don't see how he looks at you obviously," Benny said, voice breaking as he looked at her. "Sarah…"

"No Benny. Ethan saw you were going to do this. I promised I would tell you no."

"Please Sarah. Help me. He'll love me if I'm like you. I know it!"

"Ethan likes you just the way you are. You don't have to change. Trust me."

"He likes you, because you're beautiful and perfect. Please Sarah. Please."

"No Benny."

"Not even to taste human blood? You've only had Ethan. You have to be craving it. You can drink from me; just change me as you do it."

"Benny," Sarah said, voice hoarse as the thought of warm human blood coursed through her malnutriouned body. "I… I can't. I promised."

"Sarah, don't you want it? Please. We could help each other. I could give you the blood you miss and you can make me perfect for Ethan."

"Benny… you don't want this life. I don't even want this life. To willingly ask for it…" she shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Change me Sarah!" Benny said, eyes filled with sadness. "Change me so he'll like me like he likes you. Please Sarah."

"Benny, you'd give up your humanity for him?"

"I'd do anything for him."

"Benny… I don't think I should. What if I can't stop?"

"You can. You saved Ethan. I have faith in you."

"Benny… Do you really think he would want this?"

"He'll love me…" is all Benny said, voice full of sadness as he watched the girl think about it. She shook her head.

"I can't believe I considered it! I promised him I would tell you no. So no!"

"Sarah. Think about it. My warm, tangy blood. You're welcome to drink as long as you change me before you drink me dry." She swallowed as he walked to her. "Sarah. Please. Help me." She looked at him, saw the desperation in his eyes.

"You're desperate." He just nodded, watching her. "Benny. What if he hates you?"

"I'll be perfect. He won't hate me." She just shook her head.

"You're crazy."

"I'm in love."

…

Ethan was in his room, changing into some clean clothes as he thought about Benny. _I hope he's okay. I hope he doesn't ask Sarah while I'm gone._ He looked up as he felt the scar on his arm begin to throb slightly. _That can't be good._ He quickly finished getting dressed and grabbed his sun-saber, glad that it was fully charged.

"I hope I don't need this," he whispered to himself, running out of his room, the sun-saber over his shoulder.

…

"I'm going to ask one more time. Are you sure you want this?' Sarah asked as she kneeled next to Benny, who was lying back on the couch. He nodded and held his arm out to her.

"I'm ready Sarah."

"You know it's going to be painful."

"I don't care. I don't care if I'm in pain my whole life. It's worth it for him."

"Okay…" she said, leaning down and pressing her nose against his skin. "Wow. You smell almost as good as he does," she says, her fangs showing themselves as she stares at his arm.

"You're welcome to drink, just don't kill me before you change me," he said looking at her. She nodded and licked her lips, moving towards his arm.

"SARAH! STOP!" Ethan screamed, running into the house and brandishing the sun-saber at her and hitting her in the arm with it, making her hiss in pain. "You promised me you would tell him no!" he said, moving in front of Benny, who was frozen on the couch in shock. "Are you okay?" he asked Sarah, who was looking at her arm. She nodded and looked at him, regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ethan. He promised me his blood. I gave in. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but maybe you should go home for a while. Or go hunt." She nodded and left Benny's house, not looking at them. Ethan turned around and glared at Benny, flicking him in the head.

"What were you thinking?" he asked angrily, sinking to his knees by the other boy. "I … I was so scared when I saw her getting ready to bite you. Why Benny?"

"You'd like me more if I was like her," he mumbled, not looking at Ethan. Ethan grabbed his hand and pulled him up to where he could sit next to him.

"Benny. I love you the way you are."

"You love me?"

"Yes. So much," Ethan said, kissing Benny gently, who kissed back happily.

"I was being an idiot wasn't I?"

"Yes. But, I'll forgive you for now, as long as you don't do it again."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love hearing that come out of your mouth."

"I love hearing you say it too."

"I love you," Benny said, hugging Ethan tightly. He smiled as Ethan hugged back.

"I love you too."

…

**Wow that was a lot of "I love you" going on there huh?**

**End! Possibly end of story… I mean, it's pretty wrapped up there. I'll leave it "in-progress" for now, in case I think of another chapter idea for this story. If not, well then I hope you all enjoyed "Things We Hear"!**

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
